Character Elimination episode 5: Singing a Song
Transcript Part 1: Brandon Bull gets eliminated *Wilt: Welcome back to Character Elimination: Water Warriors VS Fire Minions. Since the Fire Minions lost, Zara Young would be handing out the prizes. *Zara Young: Sigma gets a prize Part 2: Singing a song at the Muppet Show *[Cut to: The Muppet Show] *Wilt: Okay everyone, we have Scooter here today and he's going to test on how well you sing. Whoever sings a song cleanly will win and whoever sings a song with bad words will face elimination. *Scooter: Hello everyone, I'm Scooter. You heard what Wilt said, only member from the team will sing a song. But remember no singing songs that contain bad words. Water Warriors your first, who would like to sing? *Giffany: Me? *Monica: I would. *Azura: No Monica, I'm going to sing. *Scooter: Easy now girls, only one member is allowed to sing. So I pick...Azura. *Azura: Yes! Now I will be able to sing my song! *Scooter: Azura, you can go up on the stage and sing to the audience. What song are you going to sing to the audience? *Azura: I'm going to sing my song which is Lost in Thoughts all Alone. *Scooter: Good, now show the audience your singing! *(Azura then walks up to the front stage where everyone could sing him. But Sergei and DJ Octavio are on stage) *Azura: Hey, what are you two doing on stage? *DJ Octavio: Sergei and I are going to play my song on top volume. *Sergei: I agree with DJ Octavio, we're going to make everyone including you become deaf. *Azura: Well let's see if I can kick you both off the stage instead! *(Azura then kicks DJ Octavio and Sergei the snail off the stage) *Azura: That's four down, twelve to go. Okay everyone, can anyone hear me? *Everyone: (except Azura) Yeah! *Azura: All right then, now it's time to sing Lost in Thoughts all Alone. *[Azura clears her throat] * *SFX: Audience applause *Jet: (cries in his game voice) (normal voice) Scooter, her clean singing voice made me cry. *Scooter: That's right Jet, that song was heartwarming and her voice made me want to cry. *Azura: Did you mean you liked my song Kermit? *Scooter: Yes Azura, I'm going to write down a 10/10 on that being the best and clean song. *[Azura then flies off the stage, and sees the result on the singing] *Kleines Arschloch: Oh no you don't Azura, I'm going to take you down now! *(Cut to: Kleines Arschloch on the stage) *Kleines Arschloch: I'm going to sing Hollensong so I could beat Azura's bottom. *[Kleines Arschloch sings his song] * *(The Water Warriors and The Fire Minions become shocked when they saw Kleines Arschloch saying some cuss words in German while singing which made Azura's nose to bleed while the other characters start to boo and hiss at him) *Jet: Oh my god! I can't stand the song Kleines Arschloch is singing with bad words in German. *Wave: Same here. The guys he is showing is giving Azura a blood nose. *Scooter: It seems like I have no choice but to give this song a 0 out of 10! *(When Kleines Arschloch finishes his song she gets shocked when she saw his song get a 0/10 which made Azura fall out of her seat and laugh) *Azura: (laughs in her game voice) (normal voice) My team has won because of the song that Kleines Arschloch performed is dirty and has bad words. *Wilt: I agree with you Azura. The Fire Minions are going to face elimination. Finale: Voting for the Fire Minions *Wilt: Vote for one of these characters from the Fire Minions team to be eliminated and to win the prize. Kleines Arschloch as for singing your song in which it contains bad words, you get a penalty. *Kleines Arschloch: Oh snap! What is it? *Wilt: You have to hold the vote me out sign, you get 5 extra votes, and you get a disadvantage just in case someone else from your team gets eliminated. *Kleines Arschloch: Uh oh! Now many people are going to be so happy when they see this. [[Category:Character Elimination: Water Warriors VS Fire Minions]] [[Trivia]]